Obsession
by End of Grace
Summary: Robert's been having som werid dreams about a boy! Yoai!!! Don't read if you don't like M/M pairings!


Obsession

By Bester Death

Robert lay in his bed thrusting his hips and his erection in to the warm soft mouth. The small hands moved up and down his swollen organ, being Robert to his peek and making him cum hard in to the wanton mouth. The small soft body of a beautiful creature crawled up Robert's sweating body and kissed him gently on the lips. 

"So you want me Robert?" the soft voice asked. 

"Yes" Robert chocked his words as he felt the boy's own erection rubbing against his stomach.  The boy smiled and moved his hair away from eyes and kissed Robert again. 

Robert shot up in his bed, clutching the bed sheets that were now covered in sweat and semen. He was shaking hard and he hid his face in his hands. 

"Not again!" he moaned as his erection pressing against him. 

For the last couple of nights Robert woke to find himself aroused, because of a beautiful boy, he had met by chance. It was the same dream almost every night! The boy would give him a mind blowing blow job and would ask Robert if he wanted him, to which he always answered yes. Robert sighed and pulled himself out of bed and headed to his private bathroom. Robert stood there under the shower head as if sprayed him with cold water, as he tried to wish his erection away. Slowly he raised his hand to his organ and started to pump him self in to a rhythm.  His mind played the image of the beautiful boy with the soft tempting lips and the sweet soft looking skin. The stunning lover reached up and pulled away his hair ribbon allowing the long silky masses to fall around him, giving his body a tempting new and sexy shape. Robert concentrated on the boy licking his soft and pouting lips as he cum in his hand.     Frustrated and ashamed of the distasteful and disgusting act he committed, Robert slid down to the floor and allowed the cold water to wash away all the evidence of his crime. 

Prince Robert of Denmark sat behind a large wooden desk in his large and extravagant study. He was looking over some papers as one of the servants's brought in his tea.  The servant quietly placed the sliver try on the desk and quickly poured from the sliver teapot to the sliver cup and saucer. 

"Thank you. Are there any messages for me?" asked Robert not once looking up at the man in fount of him. 

"Just one sir, Master Johnny is coming over this evening. Says he has some important business with you" 

Robert snorted, with Johnny it was always claimed to be important business and turns in to something trivial. 

"Very well please inform Johnny that he is to be here at seven no later. You're excused!" 

Robert waited until the servant left and left out a long held sigh. The room was hot but Robert did not open a window, because the wind would have blown all his paper work everywhere, destroying a morning's worth of work. Instead he removed his jacket and undid the buttons of his shirt underneath as he lay back in his chair with his eyes closed. 

A pair of soft hands stroked his chest and delicate fingers pinched his nipples cause Robert to open his eyes. Robert looked in to the deep beautiful pools of his seductive lover as the boy slid his naked body on to his lap. 

"You work to hard Robert you should relax!" the sweet boy whispered in to his ear as his hands removed Robert's shirt from his chest. "I'm really thirsty Robert, may I have a drink?" 

Robert smirked and nodded his head, as the attractive boy slid of his lap and knelt on the floor, parting Robert's legs. The boy undid Robert's belt and slid the zip down with his teeth. Apparently Robert forgot to wear underwear, as his erection bobbed about freely from his pants. The boy smiled and used his petite tongue to lick Robert's organ all over wetting it with his saliva.  Robert bit back a groan and tried to keep himself from forcing his erection in to the boy's sweet mouth. The boy grinned as he stared up at Robert.

"Do you want something Koi?" 

"I want you to…to…" Robert felt a blush rise to his cheeks when he realized he could not say what he wanted with out sounding crude. The boy simply smiled again and nodded. He understood he understood everything about Robert and his needs.

He bent over and put the whole of Robert's manhood in to his mouth and began to suck hard. Robert ran his fingers though the soft mass of hair as he pushed himself deeper in to the boy's mouth. The boy continued to suck and suck until Robert cum.

"Master Robert?" 

Robert snapped out of his dream and looked at the servant that just entered his study. 

"Yes what?" he said snappishly. 

"Master Johnny is on his way and I thought you might like to freshen up before you met with him" 

"Yes, yes of course. Please start running a bath for me" 

"Yes sir" 

Robert looked down at his pants once the servant was gone. His right hand was holding his now limp organ; semen had splattered all over the place and his button and zip were broken. Robert let out a growl of frustration as he used his jacket to cover himself as he went to his room. It was going to be a long night.  

"You haven't got over it have you" said Johnny as he moved one of his pawns. 

"I don't know what you're on about" answered Robert as he moved his pawn to take Johnny's. Johnny always seemed to have knack of getting under Robert skin mainly though playing chess. 

"You do know what I'm on about. The tournament the match…"

"That's enough Johnny!" snapped Robert

"Why can't you simply admit that you like him? Fair enough he is no where near our class and our style but he is a good blader" 

"My feelings are not up for discussion Johnny!" 

"Touchy! Robert we all know how you feel about this guy. If you so worked up about him, go and find him and get laid!" 

"Johnny!" shouted Robert  

"Look Robert! You have neglected your duties and you friends, because of this and you know it! Now it's either love or lust but what ever it is figure it out before it destroys you"  

The boy lay panting, naked, on Robert's bed with Robert towering over him. 

"I've been waiting for you Robert. You must take me now I can't wait" 

Robert pinned the boy down with his hands as the boy tried to arch his body. 

"I don't have anything here to make it easier for you!"

"It doesn't matter; I need you to much to care" 

Robert nodded and pushed the boy's legs apart and placed his organ at the boy's entrance.

"Are you sure about this; as once I start I do not think I will be able to stop" 

The boy pushed down on to Robert's manhood taking it in to his small body. Robert gasped as the warm walls of his lover's body wrapped around his organ. 

"Robert! PLEASE! MOVE!" cried the boy in a raving heat. 

Robert started to push his body in and out of the smaller boy causing the boy to go senseless. His lover could not speak only gasp and groan with need. Robert gabbed his lover's erection in his hand and started to pump him in time to his thrusts.  Soon both boys reached they peak and cum. 

Robert screamed out his lover's name in his dream lover's name as he cum hard in his own hand. He opened his eyes and quickly brushed away the tears that were threatened to fall. He sat up and used his bed sheets to try and clean up the mess. 

"Damn it" he hissed "Of all the people I could have fallen in love with or lust about, why the hell did it have to be Tyson?"

The End

Please R&R!


End file.
